Burning City
by Ray Akabane
Summary: War is raging on as Lucy tries to escape from the terrible prison camps with a couple of other people she meets along the way. Will Lucy escape? Or will she die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes slowly danced around her as she heard the crunching of the snow that was underneath her black boots. Her chocolate brown eyes wandered as she brought her black winter jacket closer to her small body. Her blonde locks were hidden beneath her dark blue beanie while the dark grey clouds blocked the moon.

" _Are we going to get involved with this war?"_ She paused before she watched the bright tv that was behind glass. " _Are we going to have to make sacrifices for the mistakes others make?"_

"We should just leave it alone." She heard from beside her. "We didn't do anything."

" _What happens if we don't do anything? Sooner or later we would have to do something."_

"This is bullshit." A man mumbled from behind her. "Why should we step in to clean other countries messes?"

" _This can't go on much longer. Something needs to happen."_

She pushed through the crowd before shoving her pale hands into her pockets as she frowned. _I guess peace never really lasts_ she thought before watching the cars race past her. _If we do declare war… we'll do anything to win_ she rolled her shoulders before turning her head slightly. She stopped walking as her eyes widen while piercing screams echoed throughout the icy december air. Fire was dancing in the distance as people raced toward her like a herd of stampedes. Planes zoomed across the sky with a bright red symbol of a circle surrounding flames shining brightly against the grey sky.

"The Aerugans are attacking!" Fear surrounded her; almost suffocating her. "Get to the shelter!"

The ground rumbled and she struggle to stay standing while buildings started to collapse. Her stomach twisted and turned as she watched the smoke dance with the snowflakes. She stood frozen as she listened to the cries of pain from the injured or soon to be dead.

"Lucy!" She felt fingers wrap around her arm but she couldn't look away. "We have to go! We have to go right now!"

Lucy slowly turned and was met with dark blue eyes that held fear and concern. She nodded before her legs started to move without her command. She watched as his black locks slightly float in the air as he ran. Lucy wanted to laugh, of course he would come at the right time and save her; he always did. He looked back slightly to see if she was still there, she was having a hard time keeping up with him. _Damn him! Why does he have to be so fast?_ She thought as she started to feel pain in her side.

"Lucy, we have to hurry!" She stopped. "Lucy!"

"Gray, just keep going!" Lucy shouted while she breathed heavily. "I'll meet up with you."

"I'm not leaving you!" Gray screamed before bending down. "Get on my back!" He listened to the stomping of footsteps as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Gray…" She mumbled into his back as she listened to the screams of pain. "The city is burning." Flames started to eat away at the building before jumping to the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray dragged Lucy through the crowd of people that huddled together in the shelter. Her body stiffen as she felt the flesh of other people and tried not squirm away. Whispers filled the air as they made their way toward the corner of the shelter. Another explosion rang outside as many people began to dunk and let out whimpers. Lucy watched Gray closely before frowning at the look on his face as she felt the goosebumps crawling over her skin.

"Lucy…" He looked at her as he whispered her name. "I have to find them…"

She let go of his hand and stepped back. "Lucy…" She closed her eyes and gave him a sad smile. "Go and be careful."

Lucy watched as he disappeared from the crowd before making her way through the horrid crowd. She needed air even if it was filled with smoke, she took off her coat and threw it to the little girl that was shivering. The little girl smiled before making her way down to the shelter with the coat covering her body. Lucy quickly bolted away from the shelter as her eyes wandered; looking for something.

" _The shelter will be closing in 10 minutes…"_

She ran into a building before making her way toward the upstairs, she came to a door on the right side of her. She opened the white door before making her way toward the bed that stood in the middle of the room. She bend down and looked underneath the bed before her fingers wrapped around the wooden box. Lucy pulled the box out before opening it; a silver necklace with a black stone in the middle of the heart. Her fingers trembled to put it on before she grabbed a red winter coat and put it on.

" _The shelter will be closing in 5 minutes…"_

Lucy hoped that Gray got back with his family, she looked out of the window before slowly making her way down stairs.

" _The shelter will be closing in 2 minutes…."_

She looked at the shelter that had it's doors slowly closing before it was slowly going underneath the ground. Lucy heard shouting in the far distance before spotting the bright red uniform, she slowly put her hands up as guns shot up.

"I surrender."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy felt the metal of the gun against her back as she walked while she listened to soldiers talking in their native language. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from making a smart ass comment. She frowned slightly as her feet started to hurt, she sighed before getting pushed by the gun. She stumbled forward before falling to her knees as she didn't try to keep balance.

"Hey, watch it, you dumbasses!" Lucy hissed. "You're going to dirty my outfit, you filthy animals!"

Emerald green eyes narrowed at her. "You are lucky." He stated as his words were barely hearable with his thick accent. "You are still alive."

"Lucky?" She laughed. "Lucky my ass." _Damn Gray is rubbing off on me_ she thought.

"Watch it." She felt the metal hit her cheek as her eyes widen. "Your kind isn't allowed to speak this way."

"You're not going to win." She yelled. "President Makarov won't let you!" She pushed herself up with her palms.

"You silly little girl." Laughter escaped from the soldiers chapped lips. "President Makarov is dead." A snake like grin crept onto his tan face.

"Hey! Stop fooling around." Lucy froze as she heard the familiar deep voice. "We have to get the prisoners to the camp."

"Sting." She mumbled. "I'm going to kill you." She listened to the crunching of the snow as he came closer.

"Get in line, you scum." She finally noticed the trail of the alive zombies dragging their feet. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

 _I'm not going just stand here and allow them to do this…_ "Alright." She whispered. _There are seven guards in total…_ "But first…" She grinned before lunging at the nearest guard. "Let me get this gun from you."

The shocked guard dropped the gun as his body slammed against the snow. Lucy quickly scrambled toward the gun before she aimed at the guard and shot him in the head.

"Enough!" Sting stood in front of her as his blue eyes narrowed at her. "I would have thought you would be smart, Lucy." His voice sent shivers down her spine as goosebumps scattered along her arms.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" She yelled. "I'm going to die anyways, so why not die in style?"

"Lucy." He whispered her name. "Put the gun down and get in line." His tan hands reached for her.

"No." She stepped back before aiming at another guard. "I don't listen to people like _you_." She shot another guard.

Sting tackled her to the ground and threw the gun away from her. "I tried to be nice but I guess I'll have to use force." His fingers wrapped around her neck. "I thought we would have a nice reunion but this is how nice it'll get."

Her nails digged into his hand. "You….asshole…" she choked out as she struggled for breath.

He let go of her neck. "You will be by me from now on since no one else seems to handle you." He grinned before forcefully pulling her up. "Now let's go."


End file.
